


The Breakup...Almost

by OhMalecYouSoFine



Series: The Doctor and the Teacher Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMalecYouSoFine/pseuds/OhMalecYouSoFine
Summary: Magnus is fine, at least that's what he keeps telling others but Alec knows better. When he puts on a smile and acts as if everything is okay Alec sees right through it. Alec knew Magnus better then anyone and he could see how torn and worn down he really was. Alec starts to fear that it may be the end of their relationship. Set before Late night





	The Breakup...Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys I know I haven't really been updating as much as I like but I don't really watch the show anymore. I'm still going to update as much as I can but I have a second job now so it may take longer. I hope I haven't lost any of you and I hope you like this new story.

It was Thursday around ten and Alec was at home with no one but Maxie to keep him company. It's been that way for the past three weeks. Magnus had picked up three shifts this week even though he already worked so many hours. The phone then started ringing and he quickly answers it believing it to be Magnus. "Hello."

"Hey Alec." It was Izzy.

He tired not to sound more disappointed then he was. "Hey Izzy what's up?"

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked. "Did you and Magnus get to talk?"

"No because he's never home and when he is he gets upset every time I bring it up." Alec sighed. "I don't know, lately I've been felling like he doesn't want to be around me. Like he wants to break up."

"I'm sure that's not it." Izzy says. 

"Well it feels like it, I can't even remember the last time he told me that he loved me." Alec ran his fingers through his hair. He hated feeling this way, like he was losing Magnus and he didn't know what to do. "He was suppose to be home an hour ago but I'm not surprised that he's still there. Working seems like all he wants to do lately."

"Alec you need to talk to him." Izzy says.

"I know that Izzy you don't have to tell me." He sighed. "Look I have to go, I'll just call you later." He hung up the phone and sat back on the couch. Closing his eyes he suddenly began to picture his life without Magnus and it scared him. Picking up his phone once more he was just about to call Magnus when his phone rang. This time it was Magnus. "Hey, where are you, you were suppose to be home an hour ago?"

"I know darling but something came up at the hospital. Most likely I'm not going to be home until late." Magnus says.

Alec sighed, his hand gripping the phone a little tighter. "Did you pick up another shift." There was a pause. "Magnus you promised that you wouldn't pick up anymore shifts this week. There's other people there that are capable of doing the same thing you are doing!" He could hear Magnus talking in the background and that only upset him more. "Magnus are you listening to me!"

"Yeah I'll be right there...look we'll talk about this later okay. I have to go, I'll see you when I get home." 

Before Alec could say anything more the line went dead and it took everything within him not to chunk it against the wall. Instead he dropped it on the couch beside him.

••••

12:43 that night Alec found himself in the same position he'd been since he last talked to Magnus. He looked towards the door when he heard the handle moving. Seconds later the door opened and Magnus stepped inside, he just watched him. Magnus walked by him and to the kitchen without saying a word to him. He could tell just by looking at him that he was exhausted. "Are you going to say anything?"

Magnus sighed and turned to face his partner, leaning against the counter. "What am I suppose to say, I'm sorry for doing my job Alexander."

"You're already loaded with hours Magnus, you don't need to pick up anymore!" Alec yelled, he hated yelling. "Jez have you looked at yourself lately, you need to slow down!"

"I said I'm fine Alec! I don't need you watching my every step! I've been taking care of myself for the past three years and I know when I need to rest so just leave it!" Magnus yelled and then immediately grabbed his head as he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. Shaking his head he looked back over at Alec who's anger suddenly vanished. "I know my body, I'm fine." He began heading back to the bedroom.

"Magnus I made dinner!" Alec called after him.

"I'm not hungry!" Magnus replied before going into the bedroom. He grabbed a change of cloths before going to the bathroom to shower.

Alec sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Muffled swears flying out of his mouth. He felt Maxie climb onto the couch and into his lap. Smiling he ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry that you had to hear that buddy." He sat there for a while before getting up to put the food away. He made Magnus a plate or two and just sat them in the refrigerator in case he gets hungry. Once he was done cleaning up he headed back to the bedroom to find Magnus already sleeping facing away from the door. He quietly undressed and climbed into the bad. He couldn't ignore the huge space between them and lately that space seemed to get bigger and bigger. 

••••

When he woke up Magnus was gone and his side was cold so it had to have been a while since Magnus had left. Pulling out his phone he called Magnus but it went straight to voicemail. Sighing he just got up and got ready for work. He was so glad that it was Friday. Throughout the day every chance he got he tried to get in contact with Magnus but every time he got the same reply. So when he got off work he went straight to the hospital to talk to him. When he got there he saw Lydia at the front desk so he went over to her. "Hey Lydia, is Magnus around I really need to talk to him?"

"He's actually with a patient right now but I can let him know that you're here." Lydia says. 

"Okay, I'll be in the waiting room." Alec headed to the waiting room. Alec sat there for nearly fifteen minutes before before Lydia came back. He sighed. 

"I'm sorry, he's kinda backed up on patients. He told me to tell you that he'll just talk to you later." 

Alec lowered his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Of course.”

Lydia frowned. Even though she and Alec never spent much time together she felt bad. She had witnessed first hand how hard Magnus pushed himself in the past. “I’m sorry, as much as I push him to take time off he refuses.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” Alec says. “I’m just so worried about him.”

“Me too.” Lydia says. “I’ll try to talk to him again. This time if he doesn’t listen I’ll go straight to the board.”

“Thanks Lydia.” With that he turned and left the hospital. When he got home Maxie ran right up to him. "Hey boy, looks like it's going to just be us again tonight."

••••

Later that night

Lydia was walking down the halls when she spotted Magnus leaning against the wall. His head was down and his face buried in his hands. No one seemed to notice him so she went over to him. "Hey Magnus, are you okay?"

Shaking his head Magnus looks up and gives her a small smile. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Lydia says. "You need to go home. Have you seen yourself, others have noticed too. You need to take it easy for a while. Go home and spend time with Alec because he's worried sick about you. I can cover for you for the rest of the day and even tomorrow if you want. Please."

Magnus sighed and looked around, others that were watching them quickly looked away when they saw him watching. "Excuse me." He turned and headed the opposite way to the bathroom. Once inside he went over to the sink and stared at himself in he mirror. He really did look worn out. Turning the water on he splashed his face with cold water a few times before looking back into the mirror. His vision suddenly beginning to cloud as he was hit with a strong wave of dizziness. Backing away from the sink he stumbled back onto the wall before sliding down to the ground. He sat there for about ten minutes until the dizziness died down. Once it did he pulled out his phone and saw that he had seven missed calls from Alec, a hand full of texts and a few voicemails. Dialing Alec's number he raised it to his ear but it immediately went to voicemail. He tried again but got the same results. Finally after a lifetime he pulled himself from the floor. After that he took Lydia's advice and headed home. As soon as he opened the door he called out for Alec but was met with silence. The apartment was dark and quiet. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was almost eight. Making his way inside he headed to the bedroom and pulled out his phone. Dialing Alec’s number he raised the phone to his ear hoping he would answer but was once again met with a voicemail. Sighing he sat his phone on the bedside table and kicked off his shoes before laying down on the bed. He wanted to stay up, just incase Alec called but sleep quickly descended upon him.

When Magnus woke up some time later his head was still spinning. Sitting up against the headboard he looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing his scrubs but a simple t-shirt and sweats. Looking over at the bedside clock he saw that it was almost six o'clock, pm, as in the next day. Had he really been asleep for that long. He looked around the room but couldn't find his phone or pager. Removing the covers he got up and went out to the living room to find his phone and pager sitting on the table. "Alexander?" He called out. He went to grab his hand phone but stopped when the door opened. It was Alec. He just stood there watching him. He could also tell that he had been crying. "Where's Maxie?"

"With Izzy." He sat his keys on the table by the door and removed his jacket. Eyes never leaving the floor as he leans against the closed door.

Magnus was worried. "Is everything okay?"

Alec scoffed. "So you suddenly care about how I feel."

Magnus frowned. "Alexander I'm so-"

"If you want to break up with me just say it!" Alec yelled finally looking up at his partner.

"What, I don't want to end anything between us." Magnus says walking over to him. 

"Really?" Alec snaps. "Because it doesn't seem that way to me. The past few weeks you're never home. All you seem like you want to do is to not be around me. We're fighting almost every day and it's like you're purposely pushing me away. So if you want to leave just leave, stop making me feel like this." He went over to the couch and sat down. “Just stop.” He whispers. 

Magnus walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of Alec. "I'm sorry.” He reaches out and grabs Alec’s hands. "I'm sorry for snapping at you and I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't care about you when you are the most important person in my life. Things have just been crazy at the hospital. We’ve recently became under new management a lot of people were laid off. I along with Lydia and a few others had to take on a much bigger load. More hours. Less sleep. I’m use to it, I’ve been doing it ever since I started working at the hospital. For the longest time the only one I had was me so it was okay.”

“Well you have me now.” Alec says. “You might not see what this is doing to you but I do. It’s not only affecting you, it’s affecting us. We’re suppose to be in this together.”

“We are, I just...I didn’t want to let anyone at the hospital down. So I pushed myself harder then I ever had before. I was only thinking about myself and that was my mistake. I should have confined in you like you always confined me when you’re upset.” Sliding off the table he sat on his knees and held Alec’s face in his hands. “Alexander...you have to understand that I love you, I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

Alec sighed, his eyes falling close as they rested their foreheads against each other. “I missed you...so much.”

Magnus smiled, tears beginning to fall more freely from his face. “Me too and I’m so sorry for not seeing how this was affecting you sooner. Next time if I began to feel under stress because of work I’ll come to you first. Then we’ll figure out the rest together.

Alec sighed. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

......

It was around ten when Magnus found himself in Alec's arms while the other slept, Maxie laying at the foot of their the bed. His fingers lazily traced over Alec's chest. His phone suddenly started ringing and get reached over and answered it before it could wake Alec. "Hello?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lydia asked.

"Much better." Magnus replied sitting up, his legs swinging over the side of the bed. "How is everything going?"

"Magnus, everything is under control here." Lydia says. "You just use this weekend to rest up. Starting next week you'll be back to your normal hours. I talked to the board and we'll have some new people coming in."

"Thats good." Replied Magnus.

"That's all I wanted to say, I'll see you Monday morning." 

"Bye." Magnus sat his phone back down and started to get up but a pair of arms circled his waist, pulling him back. "Alexander?"

"Where are you going?" Alec says moving completely behind Magnus so that his legs were on either side of him, resting his head on his shoulder he sighed. "You better not be leaving me."

"I'm not going anywhere love, just the bathroom." Magnus says. "I'll be quick okay, why don't you keep my side warm while I'm gone." He brought Alec's hands to his mouth and kissed them. 

Alec let go and laid back down on the bed. "Fine but I'm not moving because my side may get cold."

Magnus laughed and got up. "Don't worry I'll warm us both up when I get back."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Alec called out after Magnus as he dissapeared into the bathroom. Maxie crawled over to him and he patted his head. "Yeah, I'm glad that daddy is home to boy."

.....


End file.
